The Disturbing Relations Of Camp Crystal Lake Excerpt
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: This is just an experimental chapter for my Friday The 13th fan-fiction, The Disturbing Relations Of Camp Crystal Lake. This just reveals some of Jason Voorhees's inner turmoil as a lonely mass murderer. He has his friend Adalade, but he believes that she doesn't truly like him for who he is, just for what he's done for her. One-Shot? Read author's note.


Jason Voorhees's Perspective  
She slept in my bed, ate my food, used my home utilities...she did almost everything that successfully stripped the title of my cabin as "mine". I was mutely content with her company, but it was getting to a point where I was on the brink of just sending her back to her own home.  
I can't say that I often use some of my utilities...(I rarely sleep and I often bathe in the lake to avoid awkward situations) but I couldn't keep continuing to hunt and collect wood for two of us...well...I could...but my desire to do so was quickly dwindling. She never offered to help which was the biggest irritation of mine, as much as I do for her when she's in my domain and she just...stays at the damn cabin and sits around...like she doesn't know what to do with herself. Perhaps she doesn't but sometimes I wish she would bother to try and help me rather than sit and expect me to support her continuously.  
Today I was collecting food for us...(as I do every time she comes over) and also disposing of some particularly unpleasant smelling corpses, but this all took less time than I had imagined and I was not too eager to go back to face her quite yet, I was still a little frustrated and I longed for solitude, so I stayed at the edge of the lake, sitting...bagging the occasional fish that lazed by and thinking about my lonely life, something I rarely did, something that only became more prominent when she came along.  
I thought about the kids from camp all those years ago and how they cast me out, how they had watched me drown in the lake, this lake. They had thrown me in their selves...and if the counselors on duty weren't busy having their intercourse in the woods I may have lived. I thought about my mother...who died avenging my death...for my resurrection did not bring all of what she desired of me back to the light...I thought about the countless bodies slain by my hands, the personality-less, sex crazed, alcoholic teenagers who never seemed to think I truly existed...and I thought about the horrible twisting feeling I felt in my chest right then...it was painful and annoying and no matter what type of mutilation I inflicted on myself it never seemed to go away...eventually I just curled in on myself as I sat and tried to force it away...hugging myself tightly because I was sure no one else would...and then I realized how truly and completely alone I was, and how I had allowed myself to become that way...the longing and heartache was a strange and horrid feeling but not entirely new, it had just been suppressed all these years because I knew the only thing that could fill my lonely void was the presence of a true friend...and with my history and homicidal tendencies I knew this to be an impossibility. Even though I had Adalade by my side, she only remained loyal to me because I rescued her so many years ago, (and of course my hopes of making her a friend had dwindled about the same time).  
I squeezed myself tight, hugging hard trying to force my self-hatred down down...and then my eyes started to sting, they burned and it felt like there was something there...water...tears...something I hadn't experienced since I was so little...my stiff, paralyzed face couldn't accommodate to my change of emotions but my eyes wept enough to get the point across and my shoulders shook with the magnitude of my sobs.  
There was rustling behind me...a small animal perhaps...not something nearly human enough to satiate my need for affection. I wasn't sure how long I sat alone by that lake, kneading the upper parts of my arms in a desperate attempt to remind myself what human contact felt like, but it had been some time for light had faded to dusk and I'm sure Adalade was hungry...teenagers are always hungry for something...  
I rinsed my gloved hands in the clear water, staring as the coppery blood floated away on the smooth surface of it, a stain on its face...as I was a stain on the face of humanity...  
I noted my reflection in the water too...noted the stains of blood and algae worn deep and permanent into the crevices made by weapons survivors used against me...  
My nose wrinkled in disgust, and I threw something to make the reflection ripple and fade away, then I made my way back to the cabin, where I managed to keep everything that made me hurt locked away until another time...another day.


End file.
